A Chat Over Coffee
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: No ever got up this earlier, he was always the one to be here first to make coffee. (Though, because of his stunt at the party, no one drank it) What was Hinata doing up so early? What could be troubling him? Perhaps a chat over coffee will reveal why he didn't sleep.


When Komaeda woke yet another morning, he started his usual routine of getting himself clothed, somewhat fixing his mess of hair and tied his shoes. His white t-shirt with that strange symbol over his usual green jacket, jeans and his favorite sneakers.

Not a style that was popular, but it's not like he cared or anything. What else to expect from lowly filth like him? He never knew how to make himself popular or anything, and as many people around him that had plenty of friends, the trick was probably obvious.

It probably wasn't even a trick. Perhaps he was just that unlikable.

He sighed, walking outside of his cottage and headed straight for the hotel kitchen, breathing in the fresh scent of sea-salt in the air. It smelled kind of nice, actually. Relaxing, surprisingly enough. Given the situation. He could taste that salt on his tongue, almost.

The scent of sea-salt was soon replaced by strong coffee once he entered the sitting area of the kitchen.

Someone was already awake...but who? No ever got up this earlier, he was always the one to be here first to make coffee. (Though, because of his stunt at the party, no one drank it)

"Who's here?" He called out, pushing the door to the kitchen open, pausing when his eyes were graced with such a hope-filled sight. "Hinata-kun?" Hinata gasped, turning around and sighing in relief once he saw Komaeda, throwing a hand over his chest. "Komaeda? Jesus, man. Don't scare me like that." He chuckled. "My apologies, it wasn't my intentions. Besides...what are you doing up so early?"

Hinata shrugged, "Dunno. I just...I had...I mean I really couldn't...you know..." He trailed off, his eyes dropping to the floor. "It's stupid, really." Komaeda's thoughts went blank. "I assure you, it probably isn't if it kept you up." He shook his head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Coffee?" He offered a cup to him, to which he took a little too eagerly. Hinata poured coffee in his cup and then poured himself a little as well and both headed back into the main area.

Sitting at the same table, Hinata pursed his lips. Komaeda immediately thought that he must of been disgusted by him - offered him kindness out of pity. He sighed, looking at the hideous, mundane outfit he chose to wear - while he fashioned off his nice white-button up shirt with a classy tie, and somewhat tight jeans. It suited him quite nice, he admitted. Shamefully, though, for having thoughts about it.

"I trust you, Komaeda." Hinata muttered out suddenly. Komaeda's eyes shot up, his eyes sparkling with eagerness. "You do? You really do?"

"Always have." Hinata put his mug down, folding his hands neatly in his lap. It was so strange to see him so calm, for he knew that's not her personality at all. He knew how quick to anger he was, how just persistent he could get when he was demanding information out of a suspect.

"I've just...the others think I should stay away from you, like them."

It was something he expected.

"I don't blame them." Komaeda muttered back. Hinata looked at him with such purpose - such sincerity, he almost thought he was dreaming. "I want to be around you, though."

_That_ was something he didn't expect.

Komaeda retained a gasp, but it came back as a stumble on his words, "W-Why would you want to do that? Don't you hate me?"

"Opposite." Hinata stated simply, picking his mug back up and sipped the coffee inside casually. Komaeda dropped his eyes to the floor. "You like me?" He nodded. "A lot. I don't think you're a bad person. Everyone else just assumes you are because you made a huge mistake."

Is this the truth being spoken to him by such a higher, hopeful and talented being?

"I did make a huge mistake, didn't I?" "You were panicking a little - I could tell. I don't blame you. I guess I was too." Hinata reached over and patted Komaeda on the back. "Everyone was, actually. Such hypocrisy. Saying you're terrible for being terrified, and then they go hide in a corner."

Good god - this is happening? Is he dreaming?

"I don't think it's really hypocrisy, though. They were scared - but they didn't try to murder someone like me."

"Really? They seemed to jump quite quickly on the idea of executing you."

He swallowed a forming lump in his throat.

They had, hadn't they? And yet...in a way...even though some evidence wasn't gathered by him...he stitched it all together and saved him, even though he tried to persuade everyone into thinking that he had done it.

He did care, didn't he? "..."

Komaeda hadn't a word to say. He swallowed once more - nervously - as Hinata set his mug down once more, looking down nervously at the floor. "I guess I'm making things awkward, aren't I? With all my talk of random nonsense?" He shook his head, "Not at all, Hinata-kun! I like to listen to you. You're so wise!" He chuckled unevenly.

"I could testify against that." "Now _that's_ nonsense." He pointed out.

Hinata fell silent and oh no - had he, the filth, just pointed out nonsense? Isn't he supposed to be the one who's garbage and had no right to say that? "Komaeda?" Hinata asked, and his eyes immediately shot to him. "Yes?"

"I won't listen to the others, you know that, right?"

He would go so far as to ignore the right choice?

He liked him that much?

"I do now." He said and god had Hinata given him such hope. He felt so courageous, even though the thought still lingered in the back of his mind that he was garbage.

He felt bold.

As he stood to go wash his now empty cup, Komaeda reached out and gently took a hold of his wrist, pulling him until he was mere inches from his face. He took a deep breath before pressing his lips to his.

Hinata seemed shocked, and a clear red burned on his face, but didn't move away.

He sighed in bliss. When he pulled away, he nodded at him. "Thank you for allowing me that. I know it was probably unpleasant, but...it was nice...for me." Hinata's blushing couldn't have been any more red and my, how cute it was to see a tough guy blush. "I-I should be saying thank you..." As if saying something he never meant to leave his mind, his hand went flying to his mouth, and he quickly rushed into the kitchen.

At least he liked it.


End file.
